Silver Lining
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Jennifer was mad, she had good reason to be. She'd been dumped for no good reason at all. Mozie and Missifer. One shot. For Kris Chambers, it's been a long time coming.


A/N: This is the result of too little sleep and a remembered suggestion from a year ago (November '06, actually). Kris Chambers asked me to do a rejection story though the eyes of Moze, I know this probably isn't what he was looking for, but I might try again some day.

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG, I'm just messing with them for a while.

Warning: Femslash, because that's what I do. Also, the characters are suitably aged to be seniors in high school, so think of them as that old, thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer hated to see it, but there it was right before her eyes: Suzie making out with her new boyfriend, some jock from some stupid team. Flaunting it before a disgusted Jennifer's eyes. It really pissed her off. Why does Suzie have to do this? Yes, okay, Jennifer gets that she's trying to reassert her heterosexuality, but did she have to do it with PDA right in front of Jennifer? No, she didn't, she's just being a petty bitch.

Jennifer Mosley had dated Suzie Crabgrass for two glorious months; she'd thought they were in love. Suzie had made them keep it a secret, fearing the reactions of friends and family, confining their affections to stolen kisses hidden in their darkened bedrooms or in deserted locker rooms if they just couldn't wait. Jennifer had wanted to be out, to be with Suzie publicly, but Suzie had said no. Suzie had dumped Jennifer, saying she wasn't really a lesbian, wasn't really all that attracted to girls at all, just wanted to see what it would be like to kiss a girl. They'd had a huge fight. It had been messy and it had hurt.

She had genuinely cared for Suzie; she had thought they were in love. Obviously she had been wrong. Suzie had used her and tossed her aside. Their friendship was ruined. Jennifer couldn't even look at Suzie without feeling sick, especially when she was making out messily with her new boyfriend just down the hallway. It really made her mad. Suzie was just doing it to hurt Jennifer, and she knew it.

Jennifer was furious. She was trying very hard not to punch her locker, or kick it, or set it on fire, or do anything else rash and violent and likely to get her injured. What she really wanted to do was punch the hell out of Suzie's new boyfriend, shout to the world that she and Suzie had been together, slap the bitch and then walk out. She would never do it though; she didn't really want to hurt anyone and she really didn't want to get suspended. But she was hurting, and something needed to be done about it, she wanted revenge. She wanted to make Suzie feel as bad as she did at this moment watching the girl she thought she loved be with someone else.

She wasn't that petty though. She wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone, she just wished the pain would stop. That her heart would quit lurching painfully, that she could stop tearing up whenever she thought of Suzie, that she would stop wanting to cry all the time. But she didn't know what to do, so she had to settle with hiding her head in her locker and hoping Suzie would just go the hell away.

---------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Jennifer she was being watched by someone. Someone who had accidentally discovered Jennifer and Suzie making out in a mostly deserted locker room one day after a game. Someone who had been intrigued. Someone who had, in recent weeks, been doing a lot of soul searching and found that they weren't who they thought they were. Someone who is Missy Meany.

Missy had watched Jennifer a lot since she had stumbled upon that little surprise in the locker room. It didn't really shock Missy that Jennifer was gay, or that she was with Suzie, what had shocked her was that they weren't out to the general public. It shocked her more to discover that she wasn't as straight as she thought she was because seeing them making out had totally turned Missy on. Missy had been watching both Suzie and Jennifer to see which one of them she was attracted to. It had really been no contest. She had wanted Jennifer, she wasn't even interested in Suzie.

But she was still puzzled as to why they weren't out. She knew that if she was with Jennifer she'd probably be putting posters on the walls telling people so, she'd make public announcements, she'd go so far as to take out a billboard just to show people that she was lucky enough to be with Jennifer. Why Suzie didn't want to be out was just a mystery to Missy.

Then they had broken up. Missy knew that because they didn't talk to each other anymore, at all. They used to talk all the time, they had been best friends, but now they avoided each other whenever possible. She knew it was all Suzie's fault, she could tell because it was Suzie jumping on the first piece of man meat that came her way, it was Suzie making out in the halls like some bitch in heat with her new 'boyfriend'.

She knew because she watched Jennifer, and all she could see was pain in her eyes. She wanted to fix it. She wanted Jennifer to know that someone valued her, that someone wanted to be with her, that Suzie had never deserved her in the first place, but she didn't know how. She also didn't know if Jennifer would let her. But she wanted to so badly, she needed to, it was driving her crazy seeing Jennifer so hurt. She was going to have to bite the bullet and face the consequences if she was going to make Jennifer see sense.

------------------------------

Jennifer was still buried in her locker, trying to block out the world when she heard a supremely confident voice tell her in no uncertain terms, "I wouldn't have ever treated you that way."

Intriguing. Jennifer decided to stop playing the ostrich in her locker and turned to face who was talking to her. Missy. Huh, that's a surprise. "What are you talking about?" But she's not up for the usual antagonism from Missy.

"I'm talking about Suzie. The way she treated you. I'd never treat you that way."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jennifer was close to panic, if Missy knew than Jennifer's life was over.

"You do," Missy asserted, "but I'll spell it out for you anyway. I saw you two, a few weeks ago in the locker room. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, I wouldn't do that. But I saw you, you and Suzie, you were together." She was talking quietly and Jennifer listened in a kind of horror induced stupor. "She wouldn't let you be out. I wouldn't treat you that way."

Jennifer's brain kicked on again and she thought very quickly, replaying what Missy had just said and its implications, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think Suzie's a bitch, but that's nothing new. What's new is that if I were in Suzie's place, if I were with you, I certainly wouldn't have dumped you to be with…that." The last word was said as if it left a bad taste in Missy's mouth and accompanied by a vague wave of her hand in the direction of Suzie's awful PDA with the jock.

Jennifer looked keenly at Missy, a world of possibility suddenly opening up for her, she smiled. "You saying you're interested? In me?"

Missy laughed, she had gotten Jennifer to smile, victory was hers. "Well, I'm certainly not saying I'm interested in her. It's not her I've been watching these last few weeks. I'm definitely interested, in you. Yes."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Jennifer just wanted to make sure everything was clear, that they'd be on the same page before they went into this thing.

"That means that I want to be with you. That I've never felt this way before, and while it scares me to be having these feelings for another woman I'm definitely not going to let fear stop me exploring something that could be wonderful." Missy shrugged, she was being honest, it looked good on her.

Jennifer was surprised, pleasantly so. She hadn't expected this, but she certainly wasn't going to turn Missy away. "We'd be out?"

"Oh yes." Missy's emphatic answer had Jennifer smiling again.

Jennifer stepped up close to Missy, getting into her personal space. She put her hands on Missy's waist and pulled gently bending her head down to whisper in Missy's ear "Prove it."

Without hesitation Missy's arms slid around Jennifer's neck and a wide smile broke across her face, she said with a waggle to her eyebrows "I intend to."

The kiss was languid and passionate and very, very public. It left both Jennifer and Missy breathless and smiling, satisfied that they could have a very productive relationship.

--------------------------------

Just down the hall Suzie had broken her kiss with the jock. She looked over to see how Jennifer had reacted to it only to see Jennifer locked in a kiss of her own with Missy Meany. Her scream of rage was heard by every person in the county, except by the two people it was directed at.

They just kept on indulging themselves in extremely and increasingly passionate kisses that had girls sighing in vicarious pleasure and boys running to bathrooms trying to cover themselves with strategically placed books.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, that's it. Hope you all liked it. Kris, if you're still reading my stuff, let me know what you thought of this one. Also, for everybody else, leave a review, they are my lifeblood.


End file.
